The Meaning of Family
by 2shy the Shippy
Summary: Mulder has always wanted a family to make up for the damaged one he lived. But, will he get that when his girlfriend of three years and mother of his child leaves? And if he does, will he find out the true meaning of family? MSR,AURated T just in case.
1. Why'd you have to go

**DISCLAIMER: I think that I have stated this before, but if I owned 'The X-Files' then I wouldn't be posting fan fiction, now would I? Of course I wish that they were mine, but I don't think I would have ever came up with two extraordinary characters such as these. Yeah, they're all you buddy: Chris Carter: and you get the credit for them also.**

**And now on with the story…**

OCTOBER 21, 1993

_Dear Fox, I cannot do this anymore. By this I mean be a mother. I thought that if you helped me raise our child together then it would be all right. I thought that I would become a great mother because of your positive influence. There was so many times where I wished that I had the courage to be a mother. So many times where I wished where I could raise our child together with you. But, as you can guess, those times never came or made an appearance. Fox, I loved you…I still love you with all my heart, but I can't stay. Not because of you, but her. I know that you will not give her up to be with me and I will not make you. But, imagine how we used to be. We were so great together. Were is obviously the keyword when it comes to us. I thought this vacation would make me want to become a mother. I thought that giving birth and seeing and hold her would also. This isn't Post Partum Depression, Fox, I was never happy at the thought of a child or carrying and I still not, but I did it. I never wanted a child and I still don't. I just gave this child to you because it made you happy. That sad thing about it is, I was happy when I gave birth and not because our daughter was born, but because she was no longer in me. I was happy because I was no longer carrying around something I didn't want in the first place. You must think that I am a monster, Fox, but I am not. I am just being truthful with you and I didn't do anything to harm the baby, I never would. But, I do not want to take place in her life. Not right now at least. Hopefully, someday, I will want to be a mother and when that day comes I want to see her._

_Love, Gabrielle_

Mulder bit his lip, so he wouldn't cry. He folded the letter, and then laid it on the table. Randi was now crying and Mulder knew that she needed to be fed. He went to the kitchen and got the milk out of the refrigerator to warm up. How could Gabrielle just leave like this? After all the things they've been through. How can she leave after all the things she said? They wanted a family…or maybe not. He thought that things were great between he and Gabrielle. She was stayed because she loved him and not their child. After three years together, Mulder thought that they wanted the same things in life. He thought that they had the same hopes and dreams, but it was just he who wanted that. She just wanted him and nothing more. That would make a lot of men happy to have a woman who was interested in nothing more, but him. Not Mulder, he wanted a woman he shared his hopes and dreams.

When they first met, Mulder told Gabrielle about his family. He told her how his parents divorced when he was fourteen and how his sister and he stayed and lived with their father. His father, William 'Bill' Mulder had took everything from his Mom 'Teena'. She didn't have a job and couldn't take care of the kids without any money. Bill had always been faithful to Teena and could prove that she had a long-term affair with a fellow co-worker. Shortly after Mulder's sixteenth birthday, he found out that his mom was pregnant with another child. A son named Erik Smith Spender, Teena married the guy she had an affair with not too long after Erik's birth. Samantha was excited, but Mulder was jealous. He already had limited time with his mom and now a baby. All her time would be focus on the new- born child and it was. When he was over at her house, she barely spent time with him and Samantha.

It hurt him because of how close they used to be before the divorce. He drifted away from his mom and that upset her. She promised that she would do better, but then the new baby came. Mulder tried to push it off until Erik got older, but it seemed as if Teena got too busy for her old family. His dad worked more and more with increasing hours and Samantha became a woman at an early age. The family that used to be so close had drifted apart drastically. They no longer talked or bonded. It was always high and bye, and then after college they no longer communicated. The Mulder's became too busy to spend time with one another.

Mulder promised himself that when he got older, his life would never be that way. When he got married and had his family that they would never go through what he went through when he was younger. Obviously, they won't because the mother won't be around.

Mulder got Randi out of her crib and took her to the kitchen to feed her. She sucked happily on the bottle Mulder had put in her mouth. She was beautiful. Randi was beautiful. She had Mulder's hazel-green eyes with dark hair. You could barely see it, but it was there. Randi was only seven going weeks old. Mulder walked Randi to the bed that he and Gabrielle used to share and laid down on it as he held her close to his chest. Soft words escaped his lips as he sang a lullaby and rubbed the back of his daughter. Not too long after she fell asleep, Mulder did also. Before Mulder drifted off to sleep he said,

"Things will get better, Randi, I promised." Then he planted a soft kiss on the top of her head.

**TBC…**

If you're interested, just let me know. I should be starting on the next chapter later on today. Scully will be introduced if not the next chapter, the one after that. It will be a MSR, of course! Also, if you are wondering about my other stories just send me an e-mail to remind me to finish them if you want to read them. I left the notebooks at school, but I'll bring them home and begin to type up a storm to finish.


	2. Strangers in the Night

AN: I have to skip some months ahead because I'm at a dead end on what to do after that scene or chapter.

Now with the story…

Seven Months Later

She never responded it. Gabrielle never wrote back. For some reason, that didn't surprise Mulder. He never expected her to write back, but for once, he wished that he were wrong. Gabrielle is a woman of her word. If she says that she isn't going to do something than she isn't going to do it. Gabrielle may have said that she didn't want to have kids, but she never said that she wouldn't have them. If she did, then Mulder would have definitely left her. But, she didn't say it, so he stayed and she knew that was the only reason he would stay. Don't get Mulder wrong, he loved Gabrielle, but he wanted kids. He wanted a family. Mulder would sacrifice getting married, but he would not sacrifice having a child. The problem was never marriage when it came to Gabrielle, but kids. And that is why Mulder was lost or more like confused. In her letter, Gabrielle stated how much she loved Mulder, but with a child in the equation…it wasn't going to work. Ironic, isn't it, he stayed for the child and she left because of it, or her, Randi.

Mulder wanted an explanation for Randi, them, just everything altogether, so he wrote a letter to her. Never got a response. He knew where she stayed, a mutual friend of theirs accidentally told him. Mulder never visited, it would hurt too much to see her, but now…now Mulder needed to know some answers to the questions he had to ask.

Mulder began to knock on the apartment door and not too soon after he began to knock, someone answered.

"May I help you?" The man who answered the door asked. The man had blond hair, about Mulder's height, and muscular. You could tell by the way he carried himself and the fact that he had on a wife beater.

"Yeah…does a Gab…does a Gabrielle O'Connor live here?" Mulder said as he rubbed his chin nervously.

"Yes, she does. But, she's not here. Why do you want to see her?" The man put cross his arms and began to angrily stare at Mulder.

"Oh, I just came by to visit her and catch up." Mulder said quickly as he began to walk away.

The guy just looked at him. "I'll tell her you came by. What's your name?"

"Fox Mulder." Mulder stated.

"Fox Mulder." The man whispered to himself as if he recognized the name. "Fox Mulder." He looked at Mulder. "Hold on one moment."

The blond haired man was gone for a moment, and then he came back. Mulder could see that the man held an envelope in his hand.

"This Fox Mulder." The man put the envelope in Mulder's face so he could see the name. "The man who wrote this letter to my wife. The man who fucked my wife for three years while I was in the army!" He shouted in Mulder's face.

"Wha…wha…what? Gabrielle was married?" Mulder managed to get out.

"No, she is MARRIED!" The man grabbed Mulder by his collar and pulled him, until they were face to face. "And if you ever touch my wife again, I'll fuck you up so bad that you wished that you were never a man!" He threw Mulder against the opposite wall, and then slammed the door. Mulder stood there in shock for a while.

"Gabrielle is married? Gabrielle's married?" Mulder asked himself, and then pulled out his cell phone and dialed his nanny.

"Hey, Melissa, umm…I'm going to get in late tonight." Mulder said in a low voice.

"Why? Is a new case in?" She asked.

"No, I just need to be alone for a while. I…I…I just need to do some thinking." Mulder rubbed his head. "I need to clear my head."

"Oh, alright." Melissa simply said, but she sounded worried. Then again, she was always worried about Mulder. "Bye."

"Bye." Mulder hung up and began to walk to his car.

9:00 P.M.

Big Sal's Bar

"Mind if I sit here?" A woman asked.

"Let me warn you that I'm not much company." Mulder said in a low voice as he toyed with his drink.

"That's why I came over here. If I sit at a bar someone might try to talk to me, but if I sit here with you, they might stay away. So, may I sit here with you?" She asked after she sipped her beer.

"I don't care."

Mulder was true to his word he wasn't much company. But, the woman didn't seem to mind because she was in her own world. She looked almost as unhappy as he was if not more. The only words being said all night were by the waiter and that was because he was taking orders for drinks.

"Why are you so upset, miss, if don't mind me asking?" Mulder asked because the silence was becoming unbearable.

"Why are you so upset, if you don't mind me asking, Mister?" She gave him a small smile.

"I've just had the worst day of my life and I needed to blow off some steam. You?" Mulder didn't want to tell her why he was so upset. She was a stranger who he knew nothing about. But, sometimes talking to a stranger helped.

"The same." Unshed tears shone in her eyes as she looked at him.

"Not as bad as mine." Mulder said as he started to drink his second glass of Scotch.

"How would you know that?" She raised an eyebrow as she tore a napkin and began to make confetti out of it.

"Well, my girlfriend of three years left me seven, eight months ago after out daughter was born. Today I went to go see her and found out that she's been married all long. The guy practically attacked me and I didn't get to see her. Good thing, because I don't know what I would've done if I saw her whether or not I found out about her marriage. She just did me so wrong. How do you leave someone with an infant?" Mulder shook his head. "I had to find different alternatives to feed my daughter Randi, and then it took her while to stop crying because she missed her mother. So, after she stopped crying for her mother, I had to find a nanny to go back work and stop dating because my therapist said it was unhealthy to attach myself to my daughter. Work is all right, but the dates end horribly because I always talk about Gabrielle, the woman who left our child and me. And did I mention that I'm still in love with her. What kind of bullshit is that? Now can you match that for bad day or a couple of bad months." Mulder challenged.

"I don't know, but I'll try." The woman took a deep, and then began to speak. "Well, I was dating this guy Ethan for about two and a half years. We were perfect together. I got along with his parents and he got along with mine and our families got along. We wanted the same things out of the relationship and everything. So, one day, my friend and I were talking as she was helping me get dressed for dinner with Ethan. All of the sudden, she says that Ethan is going to propose to me. At first, I wasn't so sure about it, but when I thought about it he was taking me to eat at the most expensive restaurant in DC and my friend say that she saw him picking out rings. At that moment, I'm thinking that I am getting married." She stopped for a moment to think.

"So what happened?"

"So, I went to dinner all excited, but didn't show it. Ethan and I began to talk and he tells me that he got a job promotion in Atlanta. I thinking to myself, where do I fit into this equation? I just started my teaching job and it would look bad just for me to quit. Also, I ask him where is he going to stay because he just got this promotion, I mean literally. Ethan tells me that he has a friend in Atlanta and whatnot, and then says that this dinner is about more than us. It's about him being with the person his heart belongs to, which by the way, it belongs to a guy. His best friend Skylar from college, which was another thing, that confused me because Skylar is married with kids and is expecting another. But, Ethan claims that this is a recent discovery. A bullshit discovery that what it was." The woman snorted, and then gulped the rest of her beer door. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not homophobic or anything. But, I'm Catholic. And being gay is a…sin. It may seem as if I'm a hypocrite because I have premarital sex, but there are just some things that you do and do not do. At the same time, if that's what floats your boat, then do it. If that is the only way you can be happy and you've come to terms of where you're going to be in your afterlife or you don't believe in God, then do it. No one can stop you…don't let anyone stop you in your pursuit of happiness."

"So, what did you do?" Mulder asked as he leaned toward the woman.

"I let him go without a fight, but I was upset, disappointed, and confused." She bit back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. "He told me that if he never made this recent discovery then he would've proposed. That he wanted that family we used to always talk about." Mulder took her hand in his.

"And you really wanted a baby." Mulder stated as he rubbed that hand that was in his.

"Not now at least, but sometime in the future, you know. I've never been successful in relationships. It's either something is wrong with him, something is wrong with me, or we just can't communicate whether it is mental or physical. You have no idea how long it has taken me to find a successful relationship." The woman shook her head as tears fell.

"He really hurt you, didn't he?"

"Yeah." She whispered softly.

"You're wrong, I do have an idea of how hard it is to find or have a successful relationship." Mulder said in a low and caring voice. Mulder told her about the break up of his family and how he has being trying to have one of his own since then. He told the woman how he thought that every woman was the one when they were actually far from it, and how devastated he was in the end.

"I guess were both pieces of artwork, huh?" The woman said as she smiled.

"Only the best." For the remainder of the night they talked about other things that were unrelated to their failed relationships.

"I just realized that I don't know your name." Mulder said as he smiled at her.

"I don't know yours either." Mulder shook his head in agreement. "The name is Dana Scully, yours?"

"Fox Mulder." He waited to see what she would do.

"Is it a family name or something?" She asked as she played with her confetti from earlier.

"More like something. I don't know where I got my name from." Mulder looked at Dana asked she checked her watch. "You need to leave or something?"

"Yeah, it's getting late. Nice meeting you, Fox." Dana put out her hand for Mulder to shake.

"Do you live close to the bar?" He shook it as he was getting up

"Yeah, two blocks away."

"How about I walk you home? I wouldn't feel right just letting you walk home by yourself all upset and with the beer you just consumed." Dana looked unsure about what Mulder was offering. "Look, I've told you everything about me. You can check my ID and badge. I am who I say I am. And I won't try anything."

"But, what if I want you to." Dana looked at the ground as she said this, and then looked up. "What if I want you to try something with me, but only for tonight. Tomorrow we're strangers on the street and tonight…tonight we leave this insane world. What do you say?"

Mulder needed a release and Dana was offering just that. She understood what the others didn't and wouldn't judge or pity him. She knew what it felt like. Mulder told Dana's face gently in his hands, and then kissed her slow and softly.

"How soon can we leave?"

Oh, that night, they left the world several times. They left the world in the bar's bathroom, the alley, and her bedroom. So much pain just needed to be released and it was. Rationality flew out the window when Mulder agreed. They just had to have one another, but only for tonight. Only for one night.

Before dawn came, Mulder was dressed and almost out the door. But, before he left, Mulder gave Dana a kiss on the forehead. "Goodbye, Dana."

XXXXXXX

Mulder wasn't even in the door when he heard the words,

"Mulder, where have you been? You haven't called, checked in, or anything. Only that one time earlier yesterday." Melissa as she was torn between feeling pissed, relieved, and worried.

"Would you believe me if I said out of this world?" Mulder looked at her seriously, oh now she was definitely worried.

TBC…

AN: That is the best that I can do for now.Umm…I need to find my notebook for the other story to get started on that. Since I changed the second chapter from the original, I need to how the story is going go from there. Most likely the same, But there are a few changes that need to be done. I'm going to try my best to have correct grammar, but I'm really in a rush, so…

Remember that Melissa is the nanny. She's just worried because he didn't call her to check in.


	3. Signs

**AN: I rewrote the chapter because I reread it and didn't like it. Sorry to those who did enjoy the chapter.**

STORY TIME

**Two Weeks Later**

Dana tilted her head as she looked at her breast in the mirror. They looked…bigger, just slightly. They were tender, but only…somewhat. Her cheeks were slightly fuller with a rosy color always showing. At times, Dana was often warm when it was cool in the places that she was at…like now. Her mother had the Air Conditioner on, but she was warm. Well, not now, but when she was in the rest of the house. Dana's room was different, she had a two fans and, of course the AC on high. The shades were always closed so sun rays wouldn't get in. One: she hasn't been in a bright and chipper mood lately. Two: sun rays equal to heat and that was the last thing Dana wanted. Wasn't she trying to avoid just that?

"Dana, are breakfast is ready." Her mother Maggie said as she came into the bathroom. It was 95 degrees outside, but Maggie was wearing a sweater. But, that was only because she was in Dana's room.

"Thanks, Mom, I'll be down in a second." Dana gave her mom a kiss, and then put on her tank top.

"But, that is not why I came up here. I guess you kind of figured that already. It's just that…I'm worried about you, Honey. You haven't been out since Ethan broke up with you." Maggie sat on Dana's bed and her daughter sat besides her.

"I don't mean to worry you. It's just that…I don't know. I just need time that's all. He—Ethan meant a lot to me and it's quite obvious that I am taking this break-up hard, but I'll get over it. A better man will come along and fill this hole in my heart that Ethan left. His love will overflow and I will no longer think about that man I once dated named Ethan. But, now…let me mourn a past relationship. Of course I want to date again and go out some, but not too soon. I don't want to rush things and hurt anyone or myself." Dana hugged her mother, and then got up. Not too soon afterward she stood up, Dana sat right back down because she had gotten dizzy. "Got up too fast."

XXX

"Umm…" Dana stuffed another piece of bacon in her mouth and put some more eggs and pancakes on her plate. "This is delicious, Mom."

"Oh really, I couldn't tell." Maggie smiled as her daughter ate her food. She was glad her daughter was eating…really. In the past, Dana always looked a little under weight. It maybe had to do something with Dana trying to juggle a career and a relationship, but she didn't like that her daughter had loss weight. Dana was already petite frame and losing weight made it look as if she didn't eat at all. People even came up to her about it and she had to tell them that her daughter was perfectly healthy.

Truth be told, Maggie was glad that Dana and Ethan had broke up. He was a nice man, but he wasn't the kind of man she could see Dana marrying. He was too driven. Ethan's career was always more important to him than anything else. Yes, he cared for her daughter, but not the way he should have. He didn't understand her fear and insecurities. To him they were childish and that she should get over her fear. "Anyone can teach—even a monkey", he said to her one day. Yes, anyone can teach, but not everyone can be a great teacher or make an influence in someone's life. "Dana, you're only teaching because you're scared to really make an impact on the world", Ethan told her when Dana said that he was wrong.

Ethan was nice, but too blunt and opinionated. He never sat down to spend time with Dana, despite what her daughter thought. They had dinner together every blue moon and it was always short-lived. With him, it was always after this story or he needed to make an impression. He wanted kids so they could carry out a legacy that he hasn't even made yet. No, that not isn't true, Ethan adores kids and wants a big family. But, at times, he could be selfish. Other times he could be sweet can caring, but still…Maggie were glad that they broke up.

Maggie looked up to see that her daughter was done eating and gone. In the background, the older woman could hear faint sound of talking. That was Dana and her father talking about what was in the paper today. As always after breakfast, Dana and her father would talk about what is in the paper and going on around the world. Her youngest daughter never stopped being the daddy's little girl and in Maggie's opinion, it would be that way for a long time to come. She most likely brought her father his coffee the way he liked it and gave him a kiss on the cheek. They were on the front porch seating on the swing as it rocked slightly back in forth as Dana sat curled up on her father's side. Bill Sr. would whisper some inside joke that the two of them would only understand and Dana would giggle as if she was a toddler. Some things would never change and hopefully some will. But, not the moments where father and daughter spent time together, Maggie wanted that to stay the same. The rest of the kids had their own lives and barely visited, except for Dana. She always came by, even before her break up and Bill Sr. looked forward to these moments with his youngest daughter.

XXX

"Look who I've found wandering around like a ship lost at sea." Bill Sr. said as he brought in his youngest child.

"Charlie!" Maggie exclaimed as quickly walked over to the baby of the family and planted a big wet kiss on his face. As usual, Charlie gave his mother a big bear hug and she laughed. "I don't expect any less from you."

"And you shouldn't." He gave his mother s kiss on the cheek, and then went looking the refrigerator for a drink. He found a Mystic and took it out. "How's Dana?"

"Doing as well as expected." Maggie said as cut up the chicken into small pieces for the chicken salad that she was making.

"Which is not well. I should go check on her." Charlie sped walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"We forgot to tell him to get a jacket." Maggie stopped cutting temporarily as she looked at her husband, and then smiled.

"He'll be alright." Her husband assured her. "Charlie can step out of the room if it gets too cold."

Meanwhile, Charlie was currently entering his older sister's room and the coldness of the room caught him off guard.

"Oh, shit! It is cold as hell in here." Charlie said to himself as he rubbed his arms to get warmed up, but failed miserably. He observed his sister room and it was spotless as usual. He bet her clothes were folded neatly and put in the drawers and her clothes were hung up. Her shoes were probably in neat rows in the closet. Charlie also noticed how dark the room was. Dana had put an AC unit put in the window, two fans on, and the central air was on. When he looked at Dana on the bed, she looked dead to the world. It looked as if her body was thrown on the bed and her hair was wild. She had a thin sheet covering her, but just barely. Also, she wore some spandex with a tank top on. "How in the hell isn't she cold?"

Charlie walked over to his sister and sat besides her sleeping form.

"Charlie?" Dana said in a very low whisper.

"Yeah, Dana?" His tone matched hers.

"Close the door." Dana covered her eyes from the light that was coming in.

"Not unless you ask nicely." He changed his mind once she gave him a venomous look. "Are you a light sleeper now?"

"Actually, I woke up before you walked in." Dana rubbed her eyes, and then sat up.

"Aren't you cold?" Charlie snatched her sheet from her and put it around himself.

"If I told you that I'm actually very hot, would you believe me?" It seemed as if the room was getting colder by the minute.

"No, because why would you have this sheet."

"Only for comfort. I like the way it feels against my skin." Dana scooted over so her brother could have more room to sit on the bed. "I'm fine, Charlie…really. You know how I cope with break ups. I can't deal with my break up with other people, until I deal with it myself first. It just seems as if other people complicated it more and my feelings when they get involved right afterwards, so once I get that settled then it's all good."

"Same speech as always." Charlie said as he rolled his eyes. "So, why did you and no-ball-playing-skills-whatsoever break up?"

"He found some one else." Dana said in a whisper so low that Charlie almost didn't hear her. And when he did hear her Charlie didn't comment. She needed to come with the terms of things of her own.

XXX

**Later that Day**

Dana just came to the store for some hygiene products when she came across the pregnancy tests. The thought of pregnancy never came in her mind, but something told her that she should buy it…just in case, you know. But, what reason did she really have? Besides, that one night stand two weeks ago she hasn't had sex. Before that night, it had months since she had sex. After that night, it hasn't been anyone since then. They did have sex safe, but condoms aren't hundred percent. Close, but not close enough.

It was this nagging feeling in the back of her head that she should get it. And this feeling wouldn't go away. She put the damn test in her basket, and then went to the check out line. She got out of the store in no time, and then quickly rushed home.

Her parents were out sailing, so Dana was home alone. Charlie had came home to stay temporarily, but he was out with some friends. He was never one to be in one place for too long even if he lived there. Did she mention he had serious commitment problems? So, Dana changed into her pajamas, got some ice cream, turned up the AC, and then popped a movie in.

For some reason, that test kept nagging her and popping into her mind.

"Just take the damn test, Dana." She said to herself and she did. While the test did its thing, Dana finished off her pint of ice cream. Something told Dana she wasn't going to be pregnant, so she was pretty calm while she checked the test. "Pink means..." She checked for what the color meant. "…I'm pregnant. Well, ain't that about a bitch." Don't get her wrong. She was excited that she was pregnant and she knew who the father was and where he worked, but…How do you walked up to someone you had a one night stand with and tell them this kind of information? 'Oh yeah, I know we fucked a couple of times about two weeks ago, well... I'm pregnant and you're the father. How do I know? Well, I hadn't had sex in say…three, four months, until you came along. And to think about it I'm hungry a lot, gained a little weight, raised body temperature, dizziness, and my breast are slightly tender. Other than that there weren't any signs whatsoever.' Just to be sure, Dana decided to schedule an appointment. These tests sometimes gave false positive and could be faulty. She decided that she wouldn't waste any more time on tests that could or could not give her questionable answers.

TBC…

I like this chapter better than the other chapter three. What do you think? Sorry about the wait, but as I've told other people I have had writer's block for the last few months.


	4. Confirmation

**Check back to chapter three if you haven't read the rewritten version yet. You will be able to understand this chapter more. Not really, but I advise that you do to understand the story after this chapter.**

Story time…

One Week Later 

"I'm a mother." Dana said quietly as she hugged a Teddy bear that she had just recently bought. It really had come as a shock to her that she was pregnant. It was only one night. Of course she knew that that was all it took, but she didn't think that it would happen to her. No one thinks that something like this would happen to them if it were unplanned. Dana wanted kids, but she also wanted to be an established relationship, which she just got out of by the way.

Confliction was currently going through her mind as she contemplated what to do. Should she go and tell Fox Mulder FBI that she was carrying his child or raise the baby alone? It seemed as if Mulder already had a lot going on in his life from what he told her and to add another person to it would be chaotic. But, then again, this is his child and he has a right to know. What would she look like though? They just shared one night and he would probably think she came forward about the baby for child support.

But, truthfully Dana felt cold and alone like her room. She felt as if the only choice was to raise the child alone and that was what she decided to do. There was enough money saved up and Dana's bank account to support a child and she knew she would get help if she needed some from friends or family. Mr. FBI had his own problems and troubles to worry about without adding another child to it.

Everyone was downstairs waiting for Dana. She told them earlier that she had an announcement to make. They probably thought that maybe she was going to get out more, date, perhaps even move out, but nope, she was pregnant. Her parents and Bill were going to love this…Charlie was just going to be amused by it. And Missy wasn't here to find out. She got out of the bed and kept her covered wrapped around her as she exited her bedroom.

"Dana, there you are." Maggie said as she smiled at her daughter who was making her way into the dining room. The family minus Dana was currently playing scramble and Bill Sr. was kicking butt as usual, but if Dana were playing it would have been her.

"Hey Starbuck, you want to join in this game and show the rest how to really play?" Her father smiled as she took the bag and began to look through it for letters. He knew that she knew the rules, so he looked at her curiously as she searched for letters. She had her thinking face on, which was quite on unusual because she never wore that unless it was some riddle that she was trying to solve. Words gave came naturally to her and he certainly knew that his daughter wasn't a cheater.

It took a minute or so, but Dana found her letters and put them on the board. "Read it." She said quietly, and then left. They looked as her as she exited, and then looked down at the board. Charlie read the board aloud.

"I'm pregnant." Everyone looked at Bill Sr. who currently had turned a bright red, but otherwise wore an expressionless face.

TBC…

My first time writing a short chapter/filler, yay me! So, how do you like those two chapters? Well, I've decided that were going to skip a year because there is nothing for me to do with the in between time, but we're still going to have that dinner as planned. Hooray! I either want a one year old or a five year old because they bring so much drama. Don't get me wrong, the pregnancy and carrying is excited, but the hard core proof that is undeniable, come on you can't beat that. So vote **today** because those who do is who I am going with and that is when I'm starting on the next chapter. Doesn't give you much time, now does it? But, that is when I'm spitting out that chapters, so do you want some or no chapters? I think some. And I'll spoil you too. The baby is going to be a boy and his middle name is going to be Fox, so whoever comes up with the most creative first name using Fox is whose name I am using next chapter. A lot of reading participation going on here, isn't there?


End file.
